Forgive and Forget
by Meesenotmooses
Summary: Best friends Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo are just two teenagers trying to finish high school and live their lives. Well, not really. Percy is having a bit of trouble trying to balance school, saving the world, and trying to keep his annoying, morally-ambiguous super-powered frenemy in check.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I walked the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly, each footstep seeming to echo louder than a cannon in the silence. It's around three in the morning, and most people have gone home by now. On my quest to deliver my last few files of the night, I only encountered four people.

One was a scientist, her formerly white lab coat fluttering behind her as she rushed by me, muttering about uneven copper dispersion. Two were security guards, with a gun at their side and a flashlight in their hand.

The fourth was a woman. She slunk through the shadows, and passed by me with a smirk. I recognized her uniform as that of a field agent's when she strutted by, and sent a scowl at her back. The office workers and field agents have always held a grudge against each other. The field agents have only contempt for the "paper pushers", as they call us, and we resent them for it.

I slowed slightly as I passed the Intelligence Mission Assignment offices, and handed a file marked as a level two political espionage in Beijing to the lone desk attendant. He gave me a slightly sleepy smile which I returned before I walked away.

I entered the elevator, and after glancing down at the single file in my hands, I sighed.

"All the way up, then."

I pressed the button for the top floor, and waited to reach my destination. I shifted nervously as I thought about how I was going to go about delivering this last file. I know that, realistically, I would end up dropping it off with his secretary and that would be the end of it.

But there was still a chance, however slim, that I might have to interact with the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself. And that is terrifying. There are rumors that he once shot an intern because they didn't put cream in his coffee. While that story is probably not true, his temper is legendary, as well as his hatred of paperwork and general crankiness any time he is awake between midnight and six in the morning. The fact that I might have to deliver more paperwork to the Director while he already irate is just...

The elevator opened with a soft ding, startling me off of my train of thought. I stepped out of the elevator, and warily began to make my way to his office. I groaned quietly when I noticed the abandoned secretary desk. Well. It seems the only way to get this to Fury is to give it to him myself. Oh joy. Turning to the door

I braced myself, and knocked on his door. There was silence. I was just about to leave it on his assistant's desk and hightail it, when I heard a firm 'enter'. I gulped, and slowly opened the door.

Director Fury sits at his desk, a small stack of paperwork that is incomplete to his left, and a large stack of completed paperwork balanced precariously to his right. He ignores my presence as he reviews the papers before him, so I silently walk to his desk, and set the file on top of the stack to his left. I then turn around and leave as fast as humanly possible without running.

I sigh after I close the door to his office. I shake my head at how dramatic I was being. Nothing bad had happened. I chuckle as I amble back to the elevator. There was nothing to fear.

The sound of shouting and things being thrown resonated from Director Fury's office.

I jumped, and ran back to the elevator.

 **Hello Hello!**

 **I will be posting one revised chapter every Sunday, and then I will begin to post one new chapter every other Sunday.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Prologue!**

 **~Author Person**


	2. Chapter 1

Percy p.o.v.

"Nico, come on! We're gonna be late!" I yelled into Nico's room.

"Five more minutes," he groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. I rolled my eyes and yelled,

"Get up!" and continued to stuff my books into my bag.

"I wouldn't be so tired if you didn't insist that we have go to school every day," Nico complained as he trudged out of his room.

"You'll just have to keep being tired then," I laughed, as I swung my bag over my shoulder. "School is important, no matter how boring it is." Nico rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice to not have to wake up so early," Nico stated. "Especially after the long nights we have."

"Well," I said as we rushed out the door, "would you rather stop our nighttime outings?"

"Not for the world," he said, smiling.

"Then stop complaining."

We jogged down the stairs to the lobby, and with a shouted greeting to the receptionist, we were out on the side walk. Nico pulls his skateboard out of his bag as I place mine on the ground, and then we're off.

We arrive at Goode high school thirteen minutes later. With just two minutes to get to class, Nico and I go our separate ways, ready to endure seven and a half hours of torture for the sake of our education.

It's almost the end of the day, but Mrs. Briggs, our Maths teacher, keeps droning on and on. I stare at the clock. One minute seemed to be taking forever. I tapped my pencil against the desk rapidly, annoying some of the people next to me.

Okay, only ten seconds left.

Nine,

I grabbed my bag, ready to jump up and out the door.

Eight,

I glanced around, and saw that nobody was really paying attention to Mrs. Briggs either.

Seven,

Wow, she is absolutely clueless. She has no idea that nobody hears a word she's saying.

Six,

Wait, does she have a mustache?

Five,

I stared her upper lip.

Four,

Yup, that's a mustache.

Three,

Maybe I should grow a mustache.

Two,

Wait, what was I doing?

One,

 _Ugh, stupid ADHD!_ I thought, just as the bell rang. I jumped up with everyone else in the class, and rushed to the door, eager to escape the horrifying math speeches of Mrs. Briggs.

I walked to my locker, grabbed my skateboard, and waited for Nico. After five minutes, the halls had thinned to a few stragglers, and he still hadn't shown up. Just as I was getting ready to go look for him, I spotted Peter.

"Hey! Pete!" I yelled as I trotted over to him.

He faked a sigh of resignation with a small smile on his face.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, okay Pete. How have you been? I haven't seen ya in a while," I said with a grin.

"I'm good. I finally got a job."

"That's great. What will you be doing?"

"Oh, it's just a desk job. Not really that interesting."

I smiled at Peter, then frowned.

"Hey, have you seen Nico? He's usually here by now."

"I'm here!" Nico yelled from down the hall as he jogged over. "Hi Peter."

"Hey Nico."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said to Percy as he opened his locker, shoving some books out of the way and pulling out his skateboard, "but Mr. Green wanted to talk to me about my final assessment."

"It's fine," I assured him. I waved at Peter as we walked away, "Bye, Petey!"

"Don't call me that!"

We walked out the doors, and started walking down the steps of the school.

"What story did you end up using?" I questioned as we hopped onto our boards, and started on our way home.

"The one about the mental breakdown of a man who accidentally killed his cat," He answered as we rode through the park.

"Oh yeah, I really liked that one. It's was a lot less dark than your usual stories."

"Hey, can we stop by a coffee shop on our way home? I need some caffeine, or else I will probably pass out." Nico queried as we neared a coffee shop.

"Yeah, we can. I need some coffee too."

We rode on in silence until we reached the cafe. Then we notice something strange happening across the street. There's a huge crowd outside of the shawarma joint across the street.

"What do you think that's about?"

"I have no idea," I answer as I pull open the door. I hold it open for Nico to pass through first. Nico chuckles at the action, but enters anyway.

A warm blast of air greets us as we walk in. The cozy little coffee shop is nearly empty, with a few people scattered around the shop, sipping coffee leisurely. Some are typing away at their computers, others curled up reading a book in an armchair by the fire.

Nico and I approach the perky girl at the counter, and order a simple black coffee and latte to go.

We sit down at a modest wooden table to our right, and chat as we wait for our drinks. Nico talks excitedly about the book series he's reading, and how it's a work of literary genius. He says this about almost everything he reads.

Our server strolls to our table, and hands us our drinks. We gather up our things, and begin to rise. The door to the cafe opens, and I glance over as I stand up.

Oh no.

I tense up as Steve Rogers walks in. This is not good. Glancing over at Nico, I find that he's already standing up, and I follow his lead. He definitely has noticed who just walked in.

"Let's get going," I murmur. Nico nods, following me with his head down as I skirt around the Captain. He turns and catches a glimpse of us as I push open the door, and we rush through it, booking it down the road.

"That was close," Nico sighs as he gets on his skateboard, "Too close."

"Yeah."

It's hard to imagine the trouble we might find ourselves in if the Captain recognized Nico. See, like Captain America, Nico is also from a different time. The 1940's, to be exact. That alone would not provide much of a problem. The problem was, that Nico and his sister, Bianca, had met the Captain. Twice.

It was July of 1944, and Nico and Bianca had just been moved to America to live with their father's brother Zeus, and his wife Hera. Nico used to idolize Captain America (and I suspect that he still does to some extent). So when he saw an advertisement in the paper for a fundraiser to help support the troops, with Captain America as a guest, he begged his sister to take him. She caved in, and took him to the fundraiser. When it ended, Nico met the Captain, and had his trading cards signed.

The other time Nico saw him was in December in the same year. Nico was getting beat up in an alley by a group of thirteen and fourteen year olds. Rogers scared away the bullies, and helped Nico up, asking why he didn't try to fight them. But he got his answer as soon as Nico stood. Nico had been sheltering a small, dirty puppy from the blows of the older children. Rogers had shaken his head and smiled in exasperation before taking Nico home.

Then the war ended, and Nico went to sleep in 1945 and woke up in 2006.


	3. Chapter 2

Nico's P.O.V.

I dropped Percy off at home after we left the cafe and began to walk to Bianca's place. I breath out into the frigid night. It's quite cold for Spring. In fact, the past few weeks have been much more chilly than normal. Although, it probably has something to do with the fact that there has been a giant hunk of ice in central park for the past month.

Apparently, some super villain thought it would be a grand idea to freeze Central Park. Khione, her name was, I think. Of course, Flames Mcsizzle Man fought her, yelling about how she needed to unfreeze Central Park for a while, before defeating her and making his exit, leaving the police to deal with the ice, and the fire department to deal with the fires he started. Flames Mcsizzle Man isn't his actual name, of course, but it seems to fit him much better than Inferno.

Honestly, those hero types can be so arrogant. It gets on my nerves, how they can be so cocky and uncaring of how their actions may effect the population at large. Just look at the Avengers. It took two years to completely repair all the damage caused in their fight with those alien invaders. They didn't do any thing to help rebuild, even though they had access to a sorcerer that could repair everything in two days. The only thing they did to help at all, was Stark paying three million dollars to the state for repairs, which didn't even cover half of the cost. And not only did they ignore the mess they made, they continued to reck New York!

I shiver slightly, and pull my coat tighter around me. I'm glad that I had the forethought to grab a coat before I left the apartment, though I do regret not grabbing a warmer one.

I shove my hands in the pockets of my jacket, and stalk down the cracked pavement.

Today hasn't been a good day. Actually, that's a huge understatement. My day has been crappy. Terrible. Horrible. So awful that I might as well shrivel up and die from how absolutely bad my day has been.

First my first period teacher gave me a B- on the essay on Molecular bonding just because I "used too many big words" and it was "too long." Then some asshole snatched my bag during lunch and threw it up onto the roof, and by the time I managed to get it down, I was late for class.

And then, to top it all off, I just had to run into Captain-freaking-America. At one of my favorite cafes, no less! Now I can't there anymore on the off chance that he might be there the same time that I'm there, recognize me, and then begin a shit storm of epic proportion that I honestly do not feel very up to dealing with.

Ugh.

All I want to do now, is to get to Bianca's, complain, eat, gossip, and then hopefully have her drive me home, maybe not in that specific order.

Suddenly I'm yanked out of my thoughts and into an alley. There's trash everywhere, overfilling dumpsters providing a stench of rotting fish and sulfur. My feet almost slip in sewage as I thrash out of the strong hold on my jacket. I shake off my attacker, and raise my fists to defend myself. My eyes adjust to the darkness then. I recognize my opponent, and lower my fists.

"Bianca? What the hell are you-" I end my sentence abruptly as I notice what she's wearing.

"No way."

Bianca stands there in a Black Spandex-Kevlar suit, covered in a thin layer of opal. Her black lacy mask barely covers the top half of her face, swirling down and ending in the middle of her cheek.

"Nico," she whines, "We haven't done this together in forever!"

"We did actually. Just last week."

"That's not the point. The point is, I haven't seen my baby brother in a week,"

"You're three minutes older," I object.

"And I want to spend quality time with him doing what we do best," she finishes as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Bianca, Percy's expecting me back in a few hours. I can't."

"Come on, Nico, don't be such a pistol," Bianca begged. "I've got my eye on this amazing little place downtown. It'll be pennies from heaven, and we'll only take an hour and a half, tops."

I rub my temple and sigh.

"Fine."

Bianca squeals and hugs me tightly.

"But only one!"

Bianca just giggles and steps back as I summon my suit. I shake my head at her antics. My suit covers me from head to toe in darkness, with occasional wisps of shadow emitting from it. I shift around, getting comfortable before nodding to Bianca.

"Well, lets get a move on. I want to be back before the sun rises."

Bianca rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. I respond likewise. She snickers and scales the rusty fire escape to her left. I follow quickly behind, and we race across the rooftops, leaping as our hearts pound to the beat of our foot fall.

Finally, Bianca slows before coming to a complete stop, and crouches down, signaling that we've arrived. I bend down as well, and survey our entertainment for tonight.

"Really, a museum? You want to break into a museum? There's nothin' to do but whistle dixie here, unless you want to take me up on that offer on that T-rex ride."

"Shut up! Honestly, what is with your obsession with those old bones?"

"Bianca. Bones are my passion. I love bones. I've told you this," I smirked.

"I feel like that was an innuendo. It probably was an innuendo. I don't want to know," Bianca huffed and shook her head as I chuckled.

"Anyway, we're here cause there's a new exhibit, the Jewels of Tausret. I visited the exhibit the other day, and boy, that necklace is somethin' else. The way they shine in the sunlight is just," she sighed longingly,"Nine pieces of eleven carot black opal inlaid in rose gold with a fifteen carot red diamond centerpiece. It's a master piece, and worth a pretty penny too."

"Ah. We're here to fuel your obsession." I observed as she drooled over the mere thought of possessing the necklace.

"Shut up," she snaps, and surges onto the roof opposite of us. I follow more warily, arriving near Bianca just as she cracks open a skylight. We slip through the opening, and land lightly on our feet. It is silent, not a single sound but our muffled footsteps is heard. The silence is not to be mistaken for safety, with the police station being less than four minutes away, and cops that are no doubt already closing in.

"We have maybe three minutes, if we're lucky, before the black and whites turn up, so hurry it up," I whisper as Bianca prowls over to the exhibit stand. She pulls her obsidian knife and silently slides it into the glass, creating a hole just large enough for the necklace to fit through. Bianca pulls it out gently, and holds it like a newborn.

Suddenly, the skylight behind us shatters as a dark shape falls through. The figure straightens, revealing probably one of the most annoying people in this city.

Selkie.

To be fair, the other heroes are arrogant, loud, obnoxious, and generally just awful. Selkie is so annoying cause he's not at all. He is one of the kindest heroes I have met, and it seems that he truly believes that he can 'help' every villain he comes across. It really grinds my gears to see how selfless he is at times.

He is my nemesis, so of course I dislike him. In the beginning, when we were both just starting out, he foiled every my every attempt at villainy, until I realized monologuing was old hat and changed it up. Now, I'm one of the most notorious cat-burglars around, along with my sister Bianca. We haven't been caught in a long time, and I'm not about to let Selkie ruin our winning streak.

"Put the jewels back, Black Opal, and then we can all just-"

One of my throwing knives whizzes past him as he dodges it, ending his speech before it begins. I summon it back to my hand before it even touches the wall, and Selkie draws his sword. We circle each other for a moment before I stop near a large window. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the cops closing in on the building.

"Well, as much as I would like to duel to the death with you, I'm afraid I have to get going," I state, smiling sardonically.

"You wouldn't leave your partner behind Morte, and Black Opal doesn't have an easy out like you do," he scoffs as he adjusts his grip on Riptide, an adamantium sword almost as famous as he is.

"Well, it's a good thing she's long gone by now, it's it."

Selkie's head whips around and searches the room for Bianca. I take advantage of his distraction to throw a knife at the window, shattering it. He immediately turns back to face me at the loud sound, his eyes widening as he realizes what I'm about to do. He starts toward me, but a little too late. I give a sarcastic salute and smile, and promptly fall out the window.


End file.
